In the automotive industry, servomotors are often used in commercial vehicles and passenger cars to operate the clutch or as transmission servomotors, for example. Electric servomotors can also be used on components such as exhaust-gas turbochargers to supercharge mixture-compressing internal combustion engines. Exhaust-gas turbochargers were previously operated via the vacuum detected in the intake manifold; a method of operating such exhaust-gas turbochargers in automatable fashion is given by providing an electric drive.